jamieversefandomcom-20200215-history
Calendar of Events
This page is a calendar of significant events that take place in the Jamieverse, such as birthdays, wedding anniversaries or other special days. January *4th- Jenny Thomas born in 2015 *5th- Annabelle Cope born in 1993 *11th- Katie Henderson born in 1997 *14th- Mikey Dawson born in 1990 *17th- Anna-Jade Houghton born in 1989 *19th- Robert Goddard born in 2000 *22nd- Petra Kaczynska born in 2003 *23rd- Stephanie Abbott born in 1996 *25th- Paul Kennedy born in 1991 *28th- Harriet Cooper born in 2002 February *2nd- Jacinta Hanley born in 1996 *2nd- Brooke David born in 1999 *4th- Nicole Wyatt born in 2002 *13th- Andrew Moore born in 1981 *13th- Olivia Milton born in 2017 *15th- Dan Carter and Mary Logan marry in 2014 *20th- Keith Hartley born in 1991 *22nd- Andrew Brooks born in 1999 *24th- Ellie Blake born in 2000 *24th- Natalie Briggs and Zoe Renou marry in 2018 *27th- Chloe Barnard born in 2001 March *2nd- Stuart Milton born in 1990 *2nd- Ollie Powell born in 1998 *2nd- Stuart Milton begins transitioning in 2006 *3rd- Nikki Phillips-Thomas born in 1997 *4th- Neil Wright born in 2000 *6th- Out of Heaven founded in 2015 *8th- Destiny Benedict born in 2017 *9th- Lauren McTavish born in 1997 *15th- Joshua Benedict born in 1961 *15th- Paul Gould born in 1989 *17th- Kacey Harris born in 2000 *24th- Melissa Schubert born in 1995 *26th- Megan Cartman born in 2002 *27th- Hayley Tyler born in 2000 *30th- Becca Milton born in 1995 April *5th- Cameron Calloway born in 2003 *7th- Eilish O'Connell born in 1993 *7th- Kain Dawson born in 2002 *9th- Elsa Krause born in 1989 *14th- Abbey-Gayle Simpson born in 1998 *15th- Suriya Malik born in 2002 *17th- Adeola Benedict born in 1996 *19th- Beverly Phillips born in 1968 *22nd- Nina Robertson born in 1986 *22nd- Trisha Robertson born in 1986 *30th- Kelly Watson born in 1993 May *1st- Dan Carter born in 1990 *3rd- Keith Hartley Jr. born in 2015 *5th- Lauren Burnett born in 1997 *10th- Riley Fullerton born in 1995 *3rd week in May- Awesome Week **12th- Ashley Moore born in 2003 **13th- Stuart Milton and Jamie-Lee Burke marry in 2017 **16th- Nikkiday, starting in 2013 **17th- Stephi Abbott born in 2017 **19th- Charlotte Hartley born in 1991 **19th- Jessica Tyler born in 1992 **20th- Jessica Tyler and Paige Robertson engaged in 2017 *25th- Tom Abbott born in 1986 June *3rd- Rosita Alvares born in 1993 *4th- Georgie Powell born in 1999 *8th- Bryony Moore born in 2006 *13th- Dannii Samson born in 1997 *14th- Ricky White born in 1993 *17th- Reuben Hartley born in 1998 *22nd- Ellen Briggs born in 1995 *23rd- Alice Devry born in 1996 *24th- Nikki Thomas and Sarah Phillips marry in 2017 *28th- Mia McFarlane born in 2002 July *5th- Paige Robertson born in 1994 *12th- Kristina-Leigh Carter born in 2014 *16th- Shannon Curtis born in 1989 *16th- Marco Ronconi born in 1994 *18th- Sophie Connelly born in 1994 *20th- Ray Maddox born in 2015 *25th- Krystie Fullerton born in 1992 *28th- Danny Abbott born in 1989 August *3rd- Abbey Watkins born in 1995 *6th- Keith Hartley and Charlotte Hutchinson marry in 2016 *8th- Rhianna Ferguson born in 1996 *18th- Ella Henry born in 1998 *28th- Malaika Okumu born in 1995 *30th- Maria Dawson born in 2017 September *4th- Meredith Palmer born in 1980 *5th- Emma Maddox born in 1987 *8th- Alexa Quinn born in 1995 *12th- Sabrina Wyatt born in 2005 *19th- Jamie-Lee Milton born in 1991 *19th- Stuart Milton and Jamie-Lee Milton engaged in 2015 *19th- Natasha Carter born in 2016 *22nd- Jenny Thompson born in 1995 *22nd- Hayley Fisher born in 1997 *29th- Jonathan Benedict born in 1989 October *1st week in October- Mad Week (includes Jonathan's birthday) **3rd- Nikki Thomas and Sarah Phillips engaged in 2015 **4th- Mary Carter born in 1990 **7th- Hannah Dexter born in 1992 *5th- Lucy Sedgwick born in 2002 *8th- Monique Daniels born in 1999 *9th- George Dixon born in 2002 *12th- Phil Brooks born in 2001 *18th- Cassie Moore born in 2010 *21st- Zoe Renou born in 1994 *24th- Kayla Ford born in 1997 *26th- Rachel Lyscombe born in 1998 *27th- Kurt Vance born in 1993 November *9th- Marley Fullerton born in 1998 *15th- Laura White born in 2001 *17th- Melissa Jeffries born in 2002 *23rd- Hannah Barnard born in 1998 *25th- Lee Charlton born in 1999 *26th- Tanisha Grey born in 1995 *27th- Sarah Phillips-Thomas born in 1996 *29th- Rachel Harrison born in 1987 *30th- Natalie Briggs born in 1992 December *2nd- Priya Malik born in 2000 *9th- Amy Harris born in 1995 *10th- Amelie Masson born in 1997 *11th- Janet Cole born in 1973 *12th- Marie Renou born in 1988 *13th- Antoine Masson born in 1963 *15th- Clara Michel born in 1991 *15th- Chloe Michel born in 1991 *17th- Ophelia Love born in 1996 *21st- Viks Benedict born in 1992 *23rd- Aaron Tyler born in 1997 *30th- Ian Freeman born in 1999 Category:Concepts